The Green Mile
by Eadwine
Summary: Have you ever heard of the movie ‘The Green Mile’? If you do and if you liked the story then this is a must read for all yamixhikari couple lovers (and of course SetoxJonouchi)! This is my second fic so please be kind! Summary inside!
1. Chapter One

_AN: Have you ever heard of the movie 'The Green Mile'? If you do and if you liked the story then this is a must read for all yami/hikari couple lovers (and of course Seto/Jonouchi)! _

_This is my second fiction so please be kind. _

_Summary: The story is set in 1936, the time of electrocution. Yami is the boss of block E, he guards all the prisoners who where judged to be electrocuted. He has three friends who help him. Bakura, Marik and Seto. Everything went well until those prisoners came…_

_This is a Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik and a Seto/Jonouchi fic. So don't like, don't read!!! ~_^_

_Oh yeah… I use these: "…" for speaking, '…' for thoughts, ~…~ for if the story sets in an other place, ~*~…~*~ for POVs, *Flashback* for flashbacks ~_^, (AN:…) for authors notes and […] for if I use Japanese words (the meaning of the words of course :P)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *cries*_

_Ok on with the story!!! Have fun reading! ^^_

**The Green Mile**

_~*~… POV~*~ (AN: sorry… but I can't say who :P… you'll notice)_

I was pulled roughly out of the car, many people where staring at me and I knew that it wasn't because of my looks.

*Flashback*

_The corn waggled as I stroked my hand over it. It would only be a matter of time before it would be harvested. I couldn't wait. In the harvest time we always do a harvest home with a harvest-song, it was really cosy. Everyone will celebrate and be happy. *big smile* _

_When I heard the voices of my parents come nearer I ran trough the corn, only to enjoy the silence for a little time longer. I ran, far away, with my arms wide (AN: just like a bird ~_^), stroking over the corn, leaving a trace of waggling corn behind (AN: just picture it… it looks really cool I think :D) When I stopped I was almost at the end of the field. _

_"This is far enough I think…" I said as I stood, still with my arms wide, and let the wind play with my strange colored and formed hair. I didn't have my three colored hair from my mother, or my father. And from the stories I've heard also not from my elder ones (AN: the family before him ^^). I was just an outsider, also for the people that lived in our village. No one wanted to play with me because of my strange looks and my hyperactivity. When I was a kid I could never make friends, although I wanted it so badly, that's why I'm alone and why I like it to be alone… I just never tasted friendship. _

_Suddenly I heard a high scream, the one of a little girl; it was almost a death scream. I was shocked but quickly came over it and I searched the way the scream came from. It came from the east. Quickly I ran, when I reached the end of the field I just ran further. I came on a field of grass and quickened my speed. _

_I sort of panicked when I didn't find anything. As I stopped to take a breath there was another scream, this time harder. _

_Letting out a long breath, I started running again and now I was in the wood. While climbing over a tree that lay on the ground I saw a pool of water, but nothing could stop me now. I had to save what had to be saved, if I was on time. I ran trough the water; it splashed everywhere and my clothes where getting wet, but I didn't pay any attention to it. Because when I was out of the water I landed on an open field. It wasn't because of the open field but the things that I saw there. _

_Disgusting and shocking where the best words to describe it. _

_Before me, lying on the ground, where all clothes, clothes from a little girl. The clothes where soaked with blood and some of them where hanging in a tree. Under the tree was the girl that had screamed for help. Only now she couldn't scream, or even breathe. _

_I ran to the little girl, this can't be! I'm too late! No! I slowly dropped to my knees, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I let the tears fall, while I bend over the girl and took her in my arms. Rocking her body back and forth I studied her face better. Oh no! It's… Rebeca!_

_"She's just a six-year old girl! Why? Why, oh God why?" I said. Although she is much younger then me she was always the one that was nice to me._

_"There he is!" I looked up, my amethyst eyes blank and dull. I saw figures walking to me, but I was in a haze._

_"…Too late…" I said. Someone pulled me up, roughly, but I didn't mind. I felt something cold against my neck, I wanted to know what it was but my mind wouldn't work. The man started speaking._

_"…You're arrested because of murder." Was all I heard and after that I was led away. _

*End flashback*

~*~End … POV~*~ (AN: I think you all know it now ~_^)

_AN: Phew… now I'm done :D, this was pretty hard to write and it's now pretty late so I have to stop. I wrote this while I listened to the music of Enya, she's really good if you like Celtic music and it helped me with writing ^__________^_

_*Yawns* Now I'm pretty tired so I'll go to bed. Goodnight ~_^_

_Sayonara mina-san and please review!!!_


	2. Chapter Two

_AN: I'm back and happy, it snowed!!! (Eadwine: "Finally… Maybe we **do get a white Christmas after all :D") ^__________^ and I want to thank you all for your reviews :)**_

_Here are the answers to them:_

_Hikarigirl18 – Well… Thanks :) and your guess was right, it was Yugi ^^._

_Yjamichiko – Thanks, yeah I know it was short… but every time I try to write a long chapter it still stays short . But you just have to see the end of the movie! It's just great (although I was crying my heart out ~_^ *sniff* :P) and don't worry about the updating, I try to update as much as I can! :)_

_Dagger5 – Thanks :) I also loved the movie and I've seen it three times so now I know the whole story out of my head ~_^_

_Lone Wolf55 – Lol, I don't have the book :( but I will update again! :) Don't worry ~_^_

_Just to remind you: This is a Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik and a Seto/Jounouchi fic and I use these: "…" for speaking, '…' for thoughts, ~…~ for if the story sets in an other place, ~*~…~*~ for POVs, *Flashback* for flashbacks ~_^, (AN:…) for authors notes and […] for if I use Japanese words (the meaning of the words of course :P)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Bakura: "Yeah… Lucky for me!" :) *jumps happily around* Eadwine: "Oh you just shut up! ")_

_This happened last time: "There he is!" I looked up, my amethyst eyes blank and dull. I saw figures walking to me, but I was in a haze._

_"…Too late…" I said. Someone pulled me up, roughly, but I didn't mind. I felt something cold against my neck, I wanted to know what it was but my mind wouldn't work. The man started speaking._

_"…You're arrested because of murder." Was all I heard and after that I was led away. _

_*End flashback*_

_~*~End … POV~*~ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Green Mile: Chapter Two**

The boy, named Yugi, quickly got out of the car. He shrieked when he felt all eyes falling on him. 

 'Why am I arrested? I didn't do anything! But if I say so they wouldn't believe me…' He almost had tears in his eyes.

'What would happen to me?' was the question he kept asking himself. But he couldn't think any further when the door was pulled open and the guards stepped inside, taking Yugi with them.

They led Yugi into a room with a green floor (AN: I just had to put that in :P) He gazed to his left and then to his right, everywhere where cells for everyone, most of them where empty. 

There was only one full and there was a creepy man in it. He had silver hair and there was something wrong with his left eye. His other eye gleamed with anger and hatred. Yugi shuddered; he had the idea that he wouldn't like this guy. 

As he glanced away from the weird man his eyes fell on a boy, not much older than him. Only 18 years old, he thought. The boy had brown hair and blue eyes; he was also very big because Yugi had to look up. There was another boy standing beside the other but he couldn't see him because he was led away again, now to the back off the room (AN: does anyone now how they call it? I don't :()

They stopped when they got at the last cell and a guy with white hair opened it. Yugi was pushed in and he sat down on the bed. A moment later the boy with the brown hair and blue eyes appeared in front of me. 

"I think you know why you are here?" he said and Yugi nodded 'I could better play along…' he thought. "I shall introduce myself, I'm Seto Kaiba but please call me Kaiba. This is Bakura Ryou…" (AN: I don't know there surnames so I'll just put the names of there hikari's as surname :P) He said while pointing to the white haired guy who had opened my cell. "… This is Marik Malik…" Kaiba said while pointing to a guy with sand-like colored hair and a very brown skin. "…And this is…" He waited for the person to come in Yugi's eyesight "…Yami Yugi…"

~*~Yami's POV~*~

I heard the door open slowly and my friends stepped inside. They dragged our new prisoner in but I couldn't see the person because Bakura was standing in my eyesight. I heard someone standing next to me but I didn't mind to look, I just knew it was Kaiba. 

The ever cold Kaiba, never wanted to be called as Seto, only by the ones who he loved and cared for. Only the love hasn't come to him, it was taken away. When he was younger he lived with his little brother Mokuba. He loved the boy with all his life, but Mokuba got sick and died a few years ago. And that was the end of his kindness. I think he still hasn't come over the death of his brother.

Marik and Bakura finally turned and now I could see our prisoner, it was…. 

I could guess my jaw was lying on the floor and that my eyes were really big. Everyone said that our prisoner would be very dangerous, but it was only a little boy 'okay… not much shorter then me but…', (AN: ) he didn't look very dangerous to me. And the strangest of all, he looked just like me!!! He also had the same hair as mine!! The only thing that was different where his eyes. They where big and amethyst and my eyes where little and crimson.

I was beginning to get nervous; luckily the boy first looked at Kaiba, so I just studied him further. He was little but handsome…

I felt Bakura's eyes on me and I looked up. After watching his eyes I nodded, knowing to well what his question was. Bakura looked at Marik and they began walking to the boy's cell. 

As the boy was put in the cell Kaiba left his place next to me and started walking as well. Now I stood alone, nervous and I didn't know what I should do. When I heard Kaiba saying his name and those from Bakura and Marik I made my decision and started walking to. 

"And this is…" Kaiba said, waiting for me to come. Slowly I walked to them. "…Yami Yugi."

I could see the confusion in the boy's eyes and they became even bigger. Okay, what should I do now?...

To be continued!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Well… What do you think of it? I hope you liked it ^^, it's still not a long chapter __L but I'll try to make it longer:). I want to wish everybody a merry Christmas and a happy New Year ^^._

_Sayonara and please review!!!!! ^________________________^_


End file.
